This invention generally relates to cargo handling in vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for repositioning cargo that is positioned within a cargo compartment of a vehicle.
Most vehicles include a cargo-carrying portion. Passenger vehicles typically include a trunk that is enclosed at the rear of the vehicle. Pickup trucks typically include a bed, which may be open or covered by an optional cap. Sport utility vehicles and vans typically include a cargo section near the rear of the vehicle.
Under many circumstances, a portion or all of the cargo within a vehicle cargo-carrying portion is out of reach of an individual or in a position that makes it relatively difficult to reach. This is particularly true in a vehicle trunk that extends relatively deeply toward the front of the vehicle. It becomes difficult for an individual standing behind the rear bumper of the car to reach into the trunk or other cargo-carrying portion to reach or position one or more cargo items.
This problem is particularly apparent when a cargo item is relatively heavy or bulky and an individual needs to bend at an awkward position to reach it and retrieve it. The same can be said for placing such cargo within the cargo-carrying portion.
A variety of original equipment manufacturer and after-market devices have been proposed for handling cargo within vehicle trunks or other cargo-carrying portions. Most of these are directed toward maintaining cargo in a secured position or otherwise segregating various items. Prior to this invention, however, no one has adequately addressed the problem of placing cargo within the cargo-carrying portion in a position where access to the cargo is awkward or difficult. Similarly, no one has provided an adequate solution to the difficulties associated with retrieving such cargo.
This invention provides an arrangement that makes placing cargo within or retrieving cargo from any position within a cargo-carrying portion easier and more ergonomically appropriate.
In general terms, this invention is a device for repositioning one or more items within a cargo-carrying portion of a vehicle. A device designed according to this invention is believed to be particularly useful within a vehicle trunk but also has application in the bed of a pickup truck or the rear portion of a van or sport utility vehicle.
In one example, a device designed according to this invention has a first portion that remains stationary in the cargo-carrying portion of the vehicle. A second portion preferably is a panel that is moveable relative to the first portion. The second portion preferably is moveable from a first position where it is aligned with and adjacent to the first portion into a second position where the second portion overlies the first portion. In this manner, the second portion can be brought from a position that is relatively distant from an individual outside of the vehicle to a position where it is relatively close to the individual.